<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under control by royalraconteur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799186">under control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalraconteur/pseuds/royalraconteur'>royalraconteur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalraconteur/pseuds/royalraconteur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto's favorite OnlyFans persona &amp; sugar baby, Akaashi Keiji, apparently got a Greek god reincarnation as a boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NSFW BokuAka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Bahasa Indonesia available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716354">kontrol.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalraconteur/pseuds/meanhyookie">meanhyookie (royalraconteur)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of #NSFWBokuAka2020 Day 4; Sugar Daddy AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto loves control, and hates being controlled. But if there’s anyone who can control him, other than his coach - right now, maybe it would be Akaashi Keiji.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Akaashi Keiji, widely known with alias @karaashiae: Japan’s #3 most-subscribed OnlyFans male persona - and Bokuto’s current obsession and crush. So obsessed and so head over heels, he took the chance to ask Akaashi to be his personal on-trial sugar baby last month - ignoring the black-haired beauty’s statement on his profile that he’s no longer single; yet Akaashi agreed shortly, with terms &amp; conditions apply. </p><p> </p><p>The relationship started indifferently with the one that they’ve been having on OnlyFans - Bokuto sends the money, and Akaashi provides the contents; except this time, it’s all about Bokuto’s personal requests. The deal actually also includes in-person services and dates, yet Bokuto’s way too busy with practices and matches to meet Akaashi in person - leaving them only on the content-exchanging and phone sex basis.</p><p> </p><p>From videos of Akaashi jerking himself off while wearing Bokuto’s MSBY jersey - to video call session when Akaashi, plugged in with vibrator, doing grocery shopping while Bokuto took control of the vibrator’s patterns from his dorm; Akaashi does it all. At some point, the black-haired beauty even suggested some ideas to Bokuto instead, in exchange for specific gifts or sums of money that he specifically requested - and Bokuto’s more than happy to comply. </p><p> </p><p>Not long, the chain of command’s starting to switch from side to side - from Bokuto giving orders, to Akaashi requesting things in exchange of his proposed contents or ideas, and vice versa. And none of them have ever complained - because as long as it’s enjoyable without any strings attached, then why not? Bokuto might actually willingly let himself be controlled by anyone else beside his coach, but as long as it’s enjoyable, why not?</p><p> </p><p>Different ideas were kept being thrown every week, and Bokuto’s getting used to it - nothing feels <em> freaky </em> or <em> weird </em>for him - until suddenly last week, Akaashi called Bokuto, saying,</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em>Daddy, I got a new idea. But I don’t need you to pay me - this is purely for my own and my boyfriend’s satisfaction; but I think it would work for you as well.” </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And Bokuto waited for the more detailed answer; but he definitely didn’t expect Akaashi to said that he wants to do a livestream for Bokuto - where Akaashi’s going to ask his boyfriend to fuck him,</p><p> </p><p><em> ...under </em> Bokuto’s orders.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Bokuto was doubtful - all these time, he’s been asking for <em> solo contents </em> from Akaashi; just him playing with himself, doing things that Bokuto ordered or things that served <em> only </em> Bokuto. Hearing the possibility that Akaashi is not going to <em> only serve </em>him lit something weird inside Bokuto - something weird yet so strong it shattered his wall of sanity, pushing him to counter Akaashi’s offer with, </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em>can I come and join you both instead of just watching from the livestream?” </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>… and here’s Bokuto, waiting in his penthouse after clearing up his STD tests, for Akaashi and his mysterious boyfriend’s arrival after they finished their tests for their <em> appointment </em> today. </p><p>For his first face-to-face meeting with the OnlyFans star, his first time seeing the beauty in flesh,</p><p> </p><p>...only to completely forget all of his vocabulary as the lift’s door opens and the awaited couple walks in.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Akaashi Keiji is <em> indeed </em>a true beauty. Wavy black hair prettily frames his small face - a fair-skinned beauty with sharp gunmetal blue slash emerald eyes and pink thin lips as its main decorations; his tall body with model-like proportion perfectly fits his oversized sweater-and-jeans outfit. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But his boyfriend is the one that Bokuto didn’t expect to <em> stun </em>him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Also black-haired like Akaashi, Akaashi’s boyfriend is slightly taller, but with an undercut hairstyle and a much more muscular, buff body - Bokuto can clearly see the faint lines of his arm muscles, chest, and abs on his almost-tight black t-shirt that beautifully wraps his inverted-triangle body shape. But that’s not the one that stunned Bokuto - it was his grey irises that looks lazy and uninterested, but somehow also <em> seductive </em> and <em> dominating </em> ; it was his sharp jawline that cuts through Bokuto’s common sense; it was the popping veins on his thick neck and arms that drove Bokuto <em> insane </em>in a matter of seconds.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bokuto honestly doesn't understand why Akaashi didn’t create a couple persona instead - knowing he got a Greek god reincarnation as a boyfriend.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The boyfriend scanned the whole room before smiling at Bokuto - who’s now pretty sure that his face is already as red as boiled shrimps. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to finally meet you,” Akaashi broke the silence, while walking towards Bokuto, enveloping the taller guy into a tight hug, </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Daddy.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Bokuto-san.” greets the boyfriend, “name’s Miya - Miya Osamu. Nice to meet ya.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes into their meeting, and Bokuto still can’t remember any of his vocabulary. He can only stare, and gulp. Staring at the naked Akaashi and Osamu - body sculpted so beautifully it might defeat the Greek gods; gulping on his own saliva at the sight of the couple standing in front of him, waiting for his first order. Akaashi’s fingers have been leaving happy trails of massages around Osamu’s penis, preparing the bigger man for the first order from the man of the night.</p><p> </p><p>“So, daddy? What would you like to have for your appetizer?” asks Akaashi calmly - a sweet yet taunting smile blooming across his lips. Bokuto blinks as he swallows his own saliva again, hand unconsciously reaching to the growing area between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Suck him off.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto’s first order flew smoothly from his mouth, which replied with an agreeing hum from Akaashi as the black-haired beauty gets down on his knees - to start wrapping Osamu’s cock around his fingers and pumping it forward and backwards; before his tongue starts drawing circular patterns around the head. Faint moans starts flowing from Osamu’s plump lips as Akaashi wraps Osamu’s cock with the warmth of his mouth - starting from the head then slowly moving forward to the base, in a steady yet <em> tight </em> pace.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel free to grab his hair and fuck his mouth if you like, Myaa-sam.” mumbles Bokuto as the pace of his own pumps on his own cock gets faster. Osamu quickly nod with a smile - before his fingers wraps the crown of Akaashi’s head,  and his waist takes control of the pace. Akaashi, now choking and getting out of breath, starts clawing on Osamu’s bare thighs with his pretty nails - asking for mercy yet still enjoying the abuse on his mouth and throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on Akaashi, I know you can take it way <em> deeper</em>,” says Bokuto, his fist getting tighter and his pumps getting faster, “you didn’t act like that when I told you to suck that 30-centimeters dildo.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi groans in denial - the motion of his vocal chords sent deadly vibration waves around Osamu’s cock, causing the bigger man to moan and increases his pace; stopping Akaashi from letting out any other sound than the sound of him choking on his own saliva and from the thing inside his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Pull it out, and fuck him from behind. No lube, just use your own saliva.” </p><p> </p><p>And Osamu pulls out right on the next second - leaving Akaashi gasping for breath; saliva dripping from his lips to the carpet as he gets on all-fours as Osamu walks behind Akaashi. The taller man starts licking two of his fingers and positions himself behind Akaashi; before pushing his thumb inside Akaashi’s little pink hole that is still all-closed up and shy.</p><p> </p><p>“Get ready, babe.” mumbles Osamu, before pushing his point finger in no time - pulling out a moan from Akaashi. Osamu leans forward to spit on Akaashi’s hole and his own fingers, before increasing his pace - leaving Akaashi all incoherent and whining. </p><p> </p><p>“J-just put all three of them in.” mumbles Akaashi, before he winces as Osamu pushes the third finger in - all three fingers, all drenched in Osamu’s spit, have been moving smoothly inside and outside Akaashi. Akaashi’s moans get louders as each second ticks - moans turning into a whine as Osamu pulls out all of his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, he’s gaping already. Fuck him.” Bokuto’s shaky voice fills the room, along with the sound of skin slapping from his fist and his cock.</p><p>“Aye aye, sir.” answers Osamu with a wink - pink shades are now spreading across Bokuto’s cheeks - before Osamu pushes <em> in </em> without warning; sending Akaashi screaming in pain and pleasure, along with Bokuto’s long moan.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu starts <em> without mercy - </em> it only took him two adjusting thrusts before he starts slamming into Akaashi in a rough, <em> deep </em> pace; destroying the other’s sanity as impact, leaving ‘Samu’ as the only vocabulary that Akaashi can pronounce clearly; and ‘Akaashi’ as the only vocabulary that Bokuto can pronounce clearly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, join us.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto was so deep in nirvana, his peak was already on sight -  he completely forgot to give the next orders. Bokuto blinks before finding Osamu staring at him, moving his head towards Akaashi, signing Bokuto to <em> fill Akaashi’s up; </em> while his waist is still ramming into Akaashi relentlessly. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bokuto loves control, and hates being controlled. But if there’s anyone who can control him, other than his coach - right now, maybe it would be Akaashi Keiji; <em>and </em>Miya Osamu.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The athlete quickly stands up and walks towards Akaashi - whose eyes were completely out of focus before meeting Bokuto’s golden irises in front of him. His thin lips that were gaping in pleasure are now forming a smile, before saying Bokuto’s favorite words from Akaashi,</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m all <em> yours</em>, daddy.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And as every strain of sanity and self-control in Bokuto Koutarou’s body ceases into thin air, the athlete grabs Akaashi’s head - forcing himself <em> inside </em> Akaashi’s warm mouth <em> ; </em>sending the black-haired guy choking. Bokuto’s competitive side lits up as he watches Osamu keep slamming into Akaashi in steady yet deadly pace, and starts following - if not faster and deeper; sending Akaashi into ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>The big penthouse room - now all filled with incoherent moans and whines - feels even hotter and shakier as Bokuto’s climax creeps up;  his pace getting more relentless as he wants to be <em> faster </em> and <em> deeper </em>than Osamu - not caring about the trailing tears on the corner of Akaashi’s eyes and the dripping saliva on his carpet. </p><p> </p><p>“Myaa-sam-” mumbles Bokuto, waist still slamming inside Akaashi, “jerk him off too. Send him to the clouds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” answers Osamu calmly, one hand that has been clawing marks on Akaashi’s bottom is now moving towards Akaashi’s penis, before wrapping it completely and pumping it in a tight fist and rough pace - pulling out grunts from Akaashi whose mouth is now completely filled. The athlete reacts to the sudden vibration on his penis with a moan and increasing pace of thrusts - filling the room with the sounds of skin slapping, choked saliva, and rioting gag reflex.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Fuck, he’s a gem.” mumbles Bokuto, waist still thrusting, “I’m close-”</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me, Bokuto-san.” orders Osamu calmly, eyes focused on the gaping hole that he’s been ramming for the last couple of minutes, “I’m close as well.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And as if under control, Bokuto groans along with Osamu’s grunts - reaching their climax together, filling Akaashi’s up. Not long, the latter groans as he reaches his own after Bokuto &amp; Osamu pulled out; semen now dripping from Akaashi to the carpet - from all of Akaashi’s penis, hole, and lips.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Akaashi falls forward into Bokuto’s arms as his knees gives up - body’s twitching in tremor, while still busy catching his own breath. Osamu smiled widely, admiring his work - before standing up to take towels from the toilet.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Myaa-sam,” mumbles Bokuto, his golden irises still staring at the now dozed-off Akaashi in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Bokuto-san?” answers Osamu as he starts gently wiping the white droplets along Akaashi’s body, his grey irises also attentively checking every corner of his boyfriend’s body, making sure he’s still a perfect piece.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ever thought about having two boyfriends, or maybe a sugar daddy?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every kudos &amp; comments are greatly appreciated!  You can also talk with me on twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/meanhyookie">@meanhyookie</a>. Thank you so much for reading this 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>